Ranger siblings
by guardianranger
Summary: There are two missing ninja steel rangers, Levi and Brody meet their youngest sisters-taken away at birth, its been 13 years since they seen them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Author's Note:

I will need names of the siblings of the rangers-from all the seasons.

Name:Lucy

Age: 13 years old

Siblings: Yes-Adopted through.

Parents:Deceased

Color Rank: Purple

Place:Mystic City

Name: Samantha Summers

Color Rank: Silver

Age:16 years old

Siblings: none

Relatives: Yes-Xander Bly

Foster home: Mystic City and Paramora City:

School: Summer Cove

Name-Mikayla Patterson

Siblings:None

Relatives: Yes-Madison and Vida Rocca

Age: 15

Color Rank: green

I need names for Levi-Brody's little sister

Name: Alice Scott-

Adopted-Raised by Jason Scott

Relatives: Charlotte Scott-shiba

Color Rank: Black ninja steel ranger.

Age:13 years old


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy Harrison- (adopted) is the little sister to Levi-Aiden and Brody Romero-she is only 13 years old in this story-beholds the purple ninja steel star.

Been living in Angel Grove, San Angeles, Silver Hills, Mystic City and Paramora City for different reasons.

Is good friends with Charlotte Scott-Shiba-age 14 years-beholds the purple samurai ranger morpher.

Mikayla is the green operation overdrive ranger and Samantha Summers is the silver mystic force ranger.

Summer Cove high school

Lucy Harrison walks into one of the classes she was given by one of her guardians-well older siblings.

Harrision family members:

Milly Harrison-25-Lives in England

Georgia Harrison-age 23-lives in Florida

Deegan harrison-age 18

Demi Harrison-age 18

Adopted parents are deceased through.

Author's Note: Decided to make Lucy and Alice twins at birth.

Lucy beholds the purple ninja steel morpher

Alice beholds the black ninja steel morpher.

Both are raised by rangers families members.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice Scott and Lucy Harrison-both adopted by family members who knew about ranger business.

Both of them arriving at their new school in Summer cove-not knowing they are twins at birth-have two older brothers, but they are friends through.

Ms. Wilson an english teacher saids something to her students. "We are going to be working on a special project for several weeks now"answered ms. wilson.

Levi,Brody,Calvin,Preston,Sarah and Hayley just been rangers for about 6 months now.

Monty and Victor was grinning.

"Ms. Wilson what are we going to be working on?"asked Hayley.

"Your family trees"answered Ms. Wilson.

"Cool"answered Levi and Brody at once.

Lucy Harrison raises her hand up.

"Yes,Lucy"said Ms. Wilson.

"That's gonna be impossible for me to work on my family tree"answered Lucy.

"Why is that?"asked Victor.

"My adopted parents are deceased"answered Lucy.

"I do now know anything about my biological parents either"answered Alice scott.

Ms. Wilson sighs to herself.

Bell rings.

beeping nosies could be heard on the newest ranger watches.

"Mick is something wrong?"asked Brody.

"Monsters in the park"answered mick.

"Ok! We shall check it out"answered Calvin.

6 of them not knowing that Alice and Lucy saw them leaving.

"Do you think we should help them out?"answered Lucy.

JJ johnson-son to TC Johnson was among them-he is a senior at Summer cove. "Go"answered JJ.

JJ has a black morpher-he owns as the black mystic force ranger.

"Thanks"answered Lucy

Alice follows behind.

JJ calls a familiar phone. "They are on their way"answered JJ

Ninja steel rangers were getting slammed to the ground.

Only Sarah and Brody were standing still near their team mates.

Blasts came out of nowhere.

"Wait where did those come from?"asked Sarah.

"Look"answered Preston.

Lucy and Alice were standing there in their ranger form.

"That's no way to treat our own"answered lucy.

"Pay back in a hell-hole"answered Alice.

Gasps could be heard.

Monsters had disappeared.

Ninja steel rangers raced towards the two new rangers.

"How!"asked hayley.

"Who are you guys?"asked Preston.

"Brody! I thought there were only gold,white,red,gold,yellow and blue ninja steel mophers in that circle?"asked Calvin.

"Our morphers weren't part of the nexus to begin with"answered Lucy.

Morphers beeping.

"We need to go"answered Alice.

"Wait will be see you guys again?"asked Brody.

"Maybe! We know who you guys are"answered Lucy.

Alice and Lucy disappeared out of thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Author's Note:

Alice Scott-Romero-adopted-Black ninja steel ranger-age 13

Lucy Harrison-Romero-adopted-Purple ninja steel ranger-age 13 years old

Levi Romero-Aiden-age 18 years

Brody Romero-age 16 years old

Calvin saw Alice and Lucy working at the cafeteria on homework.

Levi and Brody were working on their family tree

Sarah was reading a book.

Preston was reading a spell book.

Hayley was combing Cody-her haskie mix dog.

Alice Scott-adopted was working on her family tree.

Lucy was working on homework.

Calvin comes over to the two girls. "Hey! What are you working on?"asked Calvin.

"Math and Science homework"answered Lucy.

"My family tree"answered Alice.

"Ok"answered Calvin-he sees that Alice has a name that is the same as Brody and Levi.

Bell rings.

3 hrs later

During lunch time.

Calvin tells Levi and Brody. "I was reading what Alice had on her family tree"answered Calvin.

"Why would you read it?"asked Sarah.

"Brody and Levi-Alice's has Romero on her family tree"answered Calvin.

"Where is Alice right now?"asked Preston.

Alice and lucy were busy talking to two people outside.

Cody barks.

"Lucy and Alice are outside"answered Hayley.

"Come on let's get some answers"answered Brody.

Alarms sounded on their morphers.

They leave to attend another fight.

This time no help came to them.

Came back 5 minutes later

"I do not understand we had help the first time"answered Sarah.

"This time no help from the new rangers"answered Preston.

"Maybe something is wrong-they didn't help us"answered Calvin.

Ninja steel rangers didn't see Lucy nor Alice for the rest of the week of school.

"Something is up guys, Alice and Lucy neither of them have been in school for the past couple days"answered Hayley.

"Maybe we should figure out where they live"answered Sarah.

"It wouldn't hurt to fine out-why Alice has Romero on her family tree"answered Levi.

JJ johnson-Jordan James Johnson was standing there at his car.

Mikayla Patterson was there-watching the newest ranger team leaving.

"We should alert the others-that the rookies want to find Alice and Lucy"whispered Mikayla.

4 days later

Lucy Harrison showed up late to class.

2 hrs later Alice shows up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

4 days later

Sarah and Hayley with Cody spotted Lucy Harrison and Alice Scott walking with 3 other people.

"Come on let's follow them"whispered Sarah.

"We should alert the others"answered Hayley.'

Texting others the location where they were going to be at.

Levi and Brody never gotten the answers they were looking for from Alice Scott.

2 hrs later

Summer Cove to Mystic City.

Home of Solar/Eltar Academy.

Charlotte Scott Shiba is in charge of the school-left by her deceased sensei.

Others had arrived shortly.

"Why! Did you tell us to come to Mystic City?"asked Preston.

"We followed Alice and Lucy here"answered Sarah.

"Maybe the two of you will get your answers"answered Hayley.

Ninja steel rangers were shocked of the huge property.

They walked into the sacred grounds.

"Alex Lee Oliver! You get back here"shouted a voice.

"Catch me if you can"answered Alex.

"Wait until Uncle Jason finds out"shouted Alice Scott.

Lucy harrison comes dressed different than before,she frozed in her spot. "What are the 6 of you doing here?"asked Lucy.

"We could ask the same thing?"asked Sarah.

"I live and train here at the solar/eltar academy"answered lucy harrison.

"How does Alice know our dad?"whose dead"answered Levi.

"You would have to ask Alice herself"answered Samantha Summers standing there.

Alex Oliver, Deegan Harrison-lucy's older brother-age 18 years old,Lucas Cranston and Milly Desantos were standing there.

"What you want my sister for?"asked Deegan Harrison.

"What do you want my sister for?"asked Anna Scott standing there.

"sister"answered Preston.

"Alice Scott is my adopted sister"answered Anna.

Alice came into the scene-frozed in her spot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Alice we need to know how you know Dane Romero?"asked Levi

Lucy Harrison looks at the newest ranger team. "Why?"asked Lucy.

Anna Scott whispers to Alice. "We will support you, they should know"whispered Anna.

"Fine! follow me"answered Alice.

Ninja steel rangers followed Alice inside the complex.

Lucy looks at her brother deegan. "They know about us"answered Lucy.

Deegan hugs his little adopted sister around the shoulders.

"Before I tell you rangers anything, need backup"answered Alice.

"Backup for what?"asked Calvin.

"Uncle Tommy, Uncle Andros, Uncle Cam, Hunter, Blake,Dustin, Zhane, Justin,Rocky and Jason. How soon can you leave to come to Mystic City? We have a problem here that needs fixing"answered Alice.

Charlotte calls for help too. "Aunt Emily, Uncle Antonio, Jayden, Tyler and Chase we need you here in mystic city"answered Charlotte.

Alice turns towards the rookies. "My family will be here in 5 minutes"answered Alice.

"Why! Are you calling your family here?"asked Sarah.

Lucy answers. "Alice and I are both adopted into family of rangers"answered Lucy sitting down on a chair.

Jason comes racing into the complex. "Alice what's wrong"answered Jason.

"Rookies! Meet my adopted dad-Jason Scott the first red power ranger"answered Alice.

mouths wide open.

"Is there a reason why we were called here?"answered Chase.

"rookies wanted to know how Alice knows Dane Romero"answered Alex.

Jason knew this day would come-didn't think it would be now. "Dane Romero is Alice and Lucy's biological father-we do not know about their mom"answered Jason.

"Dad! Would have mention we had twin sisters"answered Brody.

"We were kept hidden from evil, our mom was a donor"answered Lucy.

"Donor"answered Hayley.

"Surrogate donor- her name was Riki Smith- she died giving birth to us 13 years ago. Brody, Levi, Alice and I have same dad-just different moms"answered Lucy.

"Prove it"answered Preston.

"Here"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte how do you fit in?"asked Calvin.

Laughter could be heard.

Jayden Shiba is standing near Charlotte for support.

Andros had his around Charlotte for support. "My adopted daughter-she inherited it from her deceased sensei"answered Andros.

"Charlotte how old are you?"answered Levi.

"13 years old, wear the purple samurai morpher-daughter to Jenna Scott-who is dead"answered Charlotte.

"Who are the others?"asked Preston.

"Milly Desantos daughter to Rocky the blue/red power ranger, age 16 years old"answered Milly.

"Alex Lee Oliver-adopted son to Tommy Oliver and Kimberly hart-15 years old"answered Alex.

"Anna Scott-adopted daughter to Jason Lee Scott-age 18 years old"answered Anna.

"Amila McKnight-adopted little sister to Connor and Eric McKnight"answered Amila.

"Lucas Cranston son to Billy Cranston"answered Lucas.


	7. Chapter 7

Sisters:Part I

After finding out 2 weeks who Alice and Lucy were to Levi-Brody who their biological dad.

Although some of the others weren't too happy in hearing about the news given.

"Why! Wait 13 years to tell this news?'asked Sarah.

"Why given to ranger families"asked Preston.

"Do you have something wrong with my family?"asked Anna Scott angrily with her arms crossed.

"Do you have a death wish against my sister's adopted family"asked Deegan Harrison.

"We are just curious why Levi and Brody weren't told this sooner"answered Calvin.

"We do know that Rikki Smith was a donor"answered Hayley.

"She died giving birth to Lucy and Alice 13 years ago"answered Sarah.

"It's a good thing your red and gold rangers aren't here to talk trash about Lucy and Alice in the first place"answered Mikayla.

Beepers were making noise.

Mick is on their morphers.

"Levi and Brody need help fighting a monster"answered mick.

"we are on our way"answered Sarah.

Preston, Sarah, Hayley and Calvin leave the dojo in Angel Grove.

Lucy and Alice decided not to help with the situation given.

Given the other 4 members of the ninja steel team had a problem with them.

"Hope they will not be angry we didn't show up to help win this battle"asked Lucy.

"It's none of business"answered Deegan.

4 hrs later

Sarah and Calvin marched back to mystic city towards the school.

Lucy and Alice were there among other students.

"We want to know why the two of you didn't help us?"asked Sarah.

"Hey! Watch whom you are speaking too"answered Charlotte Scott standing there.

"We can speak to ever we want too"answered Calvin.

"Not here you can't"answered JJ Johnson.

Preston and Hayley froze in seeing their team mates yelling at the students.

"Sarah! What are you doing here?"asked Hayley.

"Asked Lucy and Alice why they didn't help us win the fight 4 hrs ago"snapped Sarah.

Levi and Brody came with their dad Dane Romero to Mystic City.

"Guys! What are you doing here?"asked Levi.

"Why don't you ask your sisters why they didn't come to our aide"asked Calvin.

"We do not need your permission from you rookies"answered Lucy walking away from ninja steel ranger team.

Alice Scott flips her middle finger at the rookies-leaves the group.

"Come back here"yelled Sarah about to head towards the girls.

Charlotte stop them.

"I think its best you leave right now, will not have anyone talking trash to my friends"answered Charlotte.

"Calvin and Sarah! What's is Charlotte talking about?'asked Levi.


	8. Chapter 8

Sisters:Part II

Levi and Brody were shocked in the way their team mates were mistreating Alice and Lucy.

"Why would mistreated our sister like that?"asked Levi.

Preston, Calvin, Sarah and Hayley looked down.

"How do we even know if your related to them?"answered Sarah.

"They could be making it up to get rich"answered Calvin.

Dane Romero was watching everything going on for the past 4 weeks now. "Lucy and Alice aren't making it up, did a blood test"answered Dane.

"How come we haven't seen your sisters lately?'asked Hayley.

"We ask them to stay with their friends until this issue was solved"hissed Brody walking away.

Preston follows Brody.

Brody looks at Preston. "Is there something you want?"answered Brody.

"I'm sorry will go apologize to your sisters"answered Preston.

Brody nods his head.

8 days later.

Lucy Harrison was taken along with Charlotte Scott on their way back from karate.

Mystic City( home of the Elite Guardians and earth Guardians)

"What do you mean my sister was taken?"asked Deegan Harrison.

"Lucy and Charlotte were on their back from a karate competition in Silver Hills"answered Anna Scott whose worried what her adopted sister might do next.

Alice Scott hasn't said one word since being told that Lucy went missing with Charlotte that was 4 hrs ago.

"We should at least alert their parents and next of kin"answered Milly.

"Over my head body"answered Deegan.

"Levi and Brody have the right to know that Lucy is missing"answered Anna Scott.

"Fine"answered Deegan.

Rookies came driving over 1 hr later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rookies were driving to Mystic City headquarters.

"What do you mean my sister is missing?"asked Brody, Alice and Levi at once.

"Lucy and Charlotte were coming from a karate competition, that was 8 hrs ago"answered Emi.

"No"cried Alice.

"We will do everything to fine them"answered Deegan.

4 days later

Lucy appears out of nowhere in the middle of another battle.

"Lucy"shouted several voices.

"Guys! It's not the time we need to beat these monsters first"answered Hayley.

Lucy is smirking behind her ranger mask.

Charlotte is currently fighting another battle somewhere else.

"Charlotte you gotta fight it"answered a voice.

"You need to get better"answered another voice.

Jayden is crying in the background.

"Guys! We have a major problem-Lucy is fighting against the rookies"answered Anna Scott.

Gasping for air.

"Charlotte"answered a voice.

Wheezing noises.

"Ms. Scott you need to take it easy"answered Dana Mitchell Grayson.

"Former Rangers need to help the rookies out"wheezed Charlotte going back to sleep again.

jayden grabs Charlotte's hand. "I will not lose you"cried Jayden.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Some of the rangers were confused in what to do next.

"What does Charlotte mean we have to help the rookies out?"asked Dustin Brookes.

its been over 5 days since finding out that Lucy was fighting against the newest ranger team.

"Charlotte wants you rangers to help the rookies out with the fighting"answered Deegan.

Some of the others flatly refused to take another step forward.

"Why! Should we help them? They never came to our aides"answered Ashley.

Christine Summers was standing there, watching everything going on. "I still have my ranger morpher-will go"answered Christine.

Zhane, Andros, Justin, Rocky and Karone put their foot down.

"No! I'm not losing you"answered Andros.

Amila McKnight gives her twin brothers a stranger look. "Do not have a say in this, It's our duty as rangers to help others in need"answered Amila.

Christine looks at her family members. "My adopted brothers know about my dangerous job I do to help protect others from danger. I'm going whether you like it or not"answered Christine.

"It's our duty to help the others out"answered Milly Desantos.

Kids leave to help the others out.

"Connor where are you going off too?"asked Kira.

"I'm going to help my sister and her friends with the fighting"answered Connor.

Deegan, Lucas and Alex had followed shortly.

(Fighting scene)

Not a pretty sight one bit.

Lucy was still in her ranger form fighting against the rookies. "I'm here to destroy you puny rangers"answered Lucy.

"Lucy! Please snap out of it"cried Alice Scott.

"No! Bring it on"answered Hayley.

Brody and Levi were watching everything going on with their sister.

Alice and Lucy were fighting against each other.

"Why! Won't you die?"asked Lucy.

"I will break you"answered Alice.

"I would like to see you try"answered Lucy.

"Rookies we are here"answered Lucas.

"Oh!"answered Amila.

Deegan watching his adopted sister fighting against Alice.

(Hospital)

Charlotte slowly makes her way out of the private room she was currently resting in.

"Ms. Scott you can't leave"answered a nurse.

Slowly making her way into the hallway.

"Jayden"answered Emily.

Jayden looks to where Emily was pointing at.

"Charlotte"answered Antonio.

Too late

"Charlotte that's the 2nd floor"answered Mike.

Too late

Charlotte jumped out of the window.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Jayden raced out the window in a flash of lightening.

His team mates followed shortly.

Charlotte knew she had to be the one to break the spell on Lucy.

"Charlotte! Stop"shouted Jayden.

(At the park)

Alice and Lucy still battling it out with each other.

Christine, Deegan, Amila, Alex and Lucas watching everything going on.

Brody and Levi trying to get to their sisters.

"Brody! No"answered Hayley.

"Levi! Your get hurt"answered Sarah.

"We have to try to help Lucy"answered Levi.

Too late

Strong winds came out of nowhere in the middle of the battle scene.

Lucy was confused.

Alice breathing hard.

Rookies were shocked in seeing a ranger standing in between the two girls.

"Who are you?"asked Preston.

"Ya"answered Calvin.

"Why are you here?"answered Connor.

Samurai rangers raced to the scene.

"Why are you here?"asked Sarah this time.

Jayden is being pulled back by the others male rangers.

Charlotte is standing in her purple samurai ranger form, she raced towards Lucy Harrison.

Those who were at the scene were confused now.

Lucy didn't have the time to fight off the attacked from Charlotte.

Alice screams. "NO! Lucy"screamed Alice.

Alice being held by her brothers.

Lucy gives the purple ranger. "who in the hell are you?"asked Lucy.

"I'm here to stop the fighting, you need to remember"answered Charlotte.

"Why! Would you want to help me?"asked Lucy.

"We want the same thing, a family to love us"whispered Charlotte.

"Charlotte! No"cried Jayden.

Rookies were shocked to learn that the purple ranger was Charlotte Scott.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Rookies were shocked in learning that the purple samurai ranger was Charlotte Scott.

Lucy Harrison thinking to herself.

Charlotte Scott takes a step closer to Lucy. "Please! We both want the same thing-a family to love us"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte"cried Jayden.

"Lucy"answered Alice Scott.

Lucy falls to the ground-screaming.

a monster shows up out of nowhere. "You will kill them"answered the monster.

Lucy slowly stands up-turns towards Charlotte. "First! I shall take you down before anyone else"yelled Lucy angrily.

"Bring it on"said Charlotte.

"No!"shouted Jayden and Alice at once.

Rookies ended up destroying the monster first.

Charlotte looks at Lucy. "Sorry! This is the only way to save you"answered Charlotte.

Slashing Lucy across the chest-hugging her tightly around the waist.

Both of them fell off a cliff.

"Lucy"answered Alice racing towards the end of the cliff.

Samurai Rangers raced towards the cliff.

Jayden falls to the ground-crying into Antonio's shoulders.

Deegan Harrison races over the cliff.

"Deegan, wait a minute"answered several voices.

"We do not know if the girls survive?"asked Sarah.

Amila McKnight points something in the sand below them. "Guys! We are gonna need an ambulance for both of them"answered Amila.

4 days later

Lucy was hooked up to a machine-injuries were very serious.

Charlotte was hooked to an I.V hook in angel grove.

"Charlotte! What makes you think could do something stupid like that?"snapped Sarah and Hayley at once.

Charlotte leaning against Jason for support. "I have a duty as a ranger to help others in need"answered Charlotte.

"Well your duty as a ranger-might have cost Lucy her life"yelled Hayley.

Charlotte stands up quickly. "You don't think my adopted family members don't know that, we take risks to help others out"snapped Charlotte angrily.

Dana Mitchell Grayson steps into the room. "Ms. Scott you are free to go home now, rest"answered Dana.

'Thanks"answered Charlotte.

Jason takes Charlotte back home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Lucy Harrison was hook up to machines-it was several days since the incident that happen a couple weeks ago.

Deegan Harrison, Levi and Brody were at the hospital everyday.

Charlotte was being carefully watch by her family members.

Midnight her haskie wolf dog came-sat down near her owner.

Purring-Logie bear her cat was sitting on the couch-fast asleep.

Anna Scott came into the media of the mansion. "Charlotte how are you feeling?"asked Anna.

"Tired and Sore"answered Charlotte whose hasn't been getting any sleep.

"You should be sore for a couple days, went off a cliff"answered Lucas Cranston.

"Where are our parents?"asked Charlotte.

"Uncle Jason, Tommy and Rocky are at work, is there something wrong"asked Milly Desantoes.

"I just want to sit in the hot tub"answered Charlotte.

"I can help you with that"answered Anna Scott.

"I think Karone, Justin, Hunter and Andros are still here at the house"answered Jackson Johnson.

2 hrs later

Charlotte was leaning against Anna for support in the hot tub.

While the others were watching close by.

5 days later

still no sign of Lucy getting any better.

It was getting on the rookies nerves.

"None of this would had happen if Charlotte didn't slash Lucy across the chest to begin with"answered Sarah.

"Or jumped off a cliff'answered Calvin.

Preston is shaking his head at the two.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy: Part I

Lucy still had no signed of getting any better, its been over 6 months now.

Sarah, Hayley and Calvin showed up where Charlotte Scott home was located at.

Mystic City-Home Base for the Elite Guardians.

Charlotte was eating a light snack-due still hasn't been able to sleep lately-due to nightmares.

"You can't go in there right now, Ms. Scott can not see any visitors"answered Jackson Johnson.

"Over our dead bodies"answered several voices said at once.

"Charlotte is still going through a lot right now"answered Alex Oliver

"Please! We have to see Charlotte"begged Calvin.

"What do you want to see me about?"asked Charlotte slowly making her way towards the front entrance.

"It's your damn fault that Lucy isn't awake yet"shouted Sarah.

"Your causing so much pain to Alice, Levi and Brody"answered Hayley.

"Could have found another way to save Lucy"answered Sarah.

Calvin he's just watching his two team mates yelling at Charlotte.

"The two of you didn't know that Lucy was under an evil spell?answered Lucas.

"NO!"answered Hayley.

"Gee for ranger and rookies, that's the one thing should know"answered Milly.

Yawning a little bit.

"We can come back another time"answered Calvin.

"We aren't done"answered Sarah.

Calvin pulls the two girls away from Charlotte.

(Back at the hospital)

Alice is sitting with her sister-reading a book.

Lucy starts to open her eyes.

Coughs

Alice looks up. "Lucy! Can you squeeze my hand?"asked Alice.

Lucy tries to squeeze Alice hand, no luck.

Coughs again.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy:Part II

Lucy tries to squeeze her sister's hand-Alice Scott but couldn't.

Alice races out of the room. "Levi, Brody and Deegan, something is wrong with Lucy"shouted Alice at once.

3 boys raced towards Alice.

"Alice! We know how much you want Lucy to come out of the coma"answered Brody.

"She's awake"answered Alice.

Deegan goes into the room-saw that Lucy was wide awake. "Lucy"answered Deegan.

Lucy winced at the pain.

"See told you guys"answered Alice.

"Will go get the doctor"answered Brody.

2 hrs later the news wasn't any good.

Lucy is crying into Deegan shoulders.. "I will never be normal again"answered Lucy.

"We will have to tell the others"answered Alice pointing it out.

8 days later

Sarah and Hayley were pissed off, at the news given to them.

"None of this would had happened to Lucy, if Charlotte haven't slashed against her chest"answered Sarah.

"Hey! That's my niece your talking about"answered Dustin Brookes.

"We would had done the same thing"answered Hunter Bradley.

"Also that's my daughter your talking about"answered Jayden.

"Daughter"answered several voices.

laughter

"A daughter who doesn't want anything to do with the Shiba line you mean?"asked Amila McKnight standing there.

"wait a minute how do you know that information?"asked Antonio.

"Charlotte! Told us"answered Anna Scott standing there.

5 days later

Lucy was brought home-back the base.

She forgives Charlotte, although not sure about her siblings friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Alice:Part I

Ninja Steel Rangers were ticked off on the news on Lucy Harrison's issues.

Mainly Sarah and Hayley were angry.

"None of this would had happen in the first place if Charlotte slashed against Lucy's chest"yelled Hayley.

"Do not blame this on our cousin, we would had done the same situation"answered JJ Johnson.

"I believe the parent should do something about this situation, Lucy can never walk again"answered Calvin.

Some of the former rangers were watching everything going on.

"Jenna Scott is deceased-she bore Charlotte-died 12 years ago"answered Alex.

Alice Scott stood her ground.

"What about Charlotte's birth father?"asked Hayley.

Lucy Harrison is sitting in her wheelchair said something to the rookies. "Guys! Leave it alone"answered Lucy.

"Lucy! Your the reason that can't walk again, Charlotte is the one"answered Sarah.

Lucy angry said something to Calvin, Sarah and Hayley. "Well, I do not need you 3 in my life anymore"answered Lucy.

Levi, Preston and Brody had walked into the house.

"Is there a problem here?"asked Preston.

"No"answered Hayley.

"Yes"answered Alice Scott.

Alex walks over to the guys. "Fix this problem with the yellow, pink and white ninja steel rangers"answered Alex walking out of the house.

"They are blaming Charlotte"answered James Jarvis Johnson.

"Charlotte is MIA right now"answered Levi.

"What"shouted several voices.

"We found this"answered Preston.

Holding onto a morpher in his hands.

Jason Scott sits down.

"Charlotte would never leave her morpher behind"answered Kimberly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Charlotte's morpher laid there.

Meeting was called.

"We do not understand, what's going on here"answered Rose.

"Why were we called here?'asked Carlos.

"Never had we heard that a kid leaving their morpher behind"answered Tommy.

"We can't locate Charlotte, if her morpher isn't on the wrist"answered Antonio.

"Why! Would Charlotte leave without telling anyone?"asked Preston.

Alice and Lucy glared at each other.

They knew why Charlotte would leave without telling anyone would she have gone too.

"Charlotte left the purple morpher here to be protected from harm. She left because of the harassment was getting from Sarah, Hayley and Calvin. I know what Charlotte did in ordered to save my life"answered Lucy Harrison.

Angry voices could be heard.

"We have to find my daughter"answered Jayden.

"We would have the done the same thing to anyone else on any team"answered Levi.

Charlotte is over looking the lake in mystic city.

"Jenna! I have given up the purple morpher"answered Charlotte walking towards the water.

Jenna Scott and others are watching in the skies saw the whole thing.

"Jenna, It's time for the silver/orange morpher to gain a new master"answered a higher up.

Jenna sadly nods her head.

Watching her daughter walked towards the water.

Knowing that Charlotte wasn't wearing her morpher.

4 hrs later

another battle was starting

Back at the house where Lucy and Alice were at.

Purple morpher was reacting to something.

"Guys! Why is the purple morpher glowing?"answered Milly.

"Something is wrong then"answered Anna.

"Dad"answered Alex.

Tommy came racing into the room. "Something wrong?'asked Tommy.

"Samurai Purple morpher is glowing"answered Alice.

Tommy turns just in time to see the purple morpher disappears.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Another battle scene.

Most of the kids were at the battle, with the ninja steel rangers.

What surprised them next were there others like them.

"Who are you?"asked Calvin.

"We came for the purple samurai ranger"answered a voice.

"Well you can have her"answered Hayley.

Levi and Brody were shocked in the way their team mate was acting.

Ninja steel rangers rookies didn't know they were being tested by mysterious strangers.

(Back at the Scott's home base)

Lucy and Alice looked at each other.

"Alice! Go help the stupid rookies out"answered Lucy.

Alice Scott looks at her twin sister. "I could, do not have a morpher"answered Alice.

Lucy is sitting down. "I had a morpher, it shattered"answered Lucy.

Suddenly something strange happens next.

A ghostly figure step out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"asked Alex Oliver.

"Why are you here?"asked Samantha.

"Alice Scott and Lucy Harrison the two of you have been chosen to become parts of the samurai ranger team again"answered the voice.

"How can I be a ranger, I'm paralyzed in a chair?"asked Lucy.

"The new powers will heal you"answered the figured.

Alice Scott-became the Orange Samurai ranger.

Lucy Harrison became the Silver samurai ranger.

Samantha Sexton looks at her friends. "Come let's go help them out"answered Samantha.

Figure looks at the kids. "It's not a real battle, ninja steel rangers are being tested"answered the figure.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Alice Scott and Lucy Harrison froze in their footsteps looked at the ghostly figured.

"Who are you?"asked Alice.

"Not gonna hurt the rookies?"asked Lucy.

"No! They being tested to see what we shall do later"answered the ghostly figure.

"Charlotte is missing"answered Anna Scott.

"Ms. Scott isn't missing she's part of the test"answered Alex Oliver he knows what's going on.

2 hrs later

Kids arrived to the scene before them.

Charlotte Scott

Amila McKnight were in the middle of the field tied up.

Levi, Brody, Calvin, Preston, Hayley and Sarah were arguing with each.

"I'm not gonna go save Charlotte"answered Sarah.

"Let's just get it over with"answered Hayley.

"We can hear you rookies, supposed to save us"answered Amila.

"We will"answered Preston.

Former Rangers were watching the scene before.

Jayden doesn't like to see his daughter tied up.

Either does Connor and Eric McKnight doesn't like to see their adopted sister tied up.

25 minutes later

Alice and Lucy ended up saving Charlotte and Amila.

While the rookies were arguing with each other.

"Wait a minute who are you?"asked Calvin.

"With your arguing with each other, just cost the lives of 2 innocent people"answered Alice.

"Charlotte is the reason why Lucy will never be a ranger again"answered Sarah.

"That's where your wrong in that matter"answered Alex Oliver

Alice and Lucy power down in their new ranger forms.

Mouths were wide open.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

25 minutes later

Home of Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver-live together with their family.

"can't believe you rookies are rangers to begin with. just risk the lives of two innocent people"answered Kimberly Hart Oliver.

"Charlotte doesn't count in being saved"sneered Hayley.

"That's my daughter your talking about"answered Jayden Shiba.

Lucy Harrison and Alice Scott stood their ground.

"How did the two of you get morphers to begin with?"asked Preston.

"We were given by a great wizard named Zordon and Jenna"answered Lucy.

CRASH

"Zordon has been dead over 12 years ago"answered Kimberly.

"We actually didn't see him, only saw Jenna Scott-she was the one who gave us new morphers"answered Lucy.

"Jenna she's been dead for the past 12 years now"answered Amanda Scott.

CRASH

"Charlotte! Wait a minute where are you going off too?"asked Emi Shiba.

Charlotte looks at those who were in her cousin home. "I'm going back to Mystic City, staying there for good this time"snapped Charlotte.

"Wait a minute"answered Jason racing after her.

Jayden follows shortly.

6 days later

Charlotte had refused to leave the academy grounds.


End file.
